


Feral

by musix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Canon Divergence, F/F, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what her role was in the war, she was always more to her.</p><p>[ Day 2 Prompt; Weapon ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The chains were heavier than she remembered. Painful iron cut into her skin just enough to keep her from moving too suddenly. She tried to stretch her muscles, give her body some sort of relief but managed to only move a bit before the confines forced her back into her previous position. She loathed the inability to walk around, the chains tying her to the wall behind her only allowing a small range of freedom, making half the cell free from her reach, while her half only had the dirty clothe she was given as a bed to rest on.

She couldn't see the cell door open but she could hear the metal groan as the heavy bars were pushed forward into her room. Her sight was unreliable until whoever was visiting stepped into the light. The rushed footsteps that accompanied them however were new.

"Wake up."

_Hans._

Corrin suppressed a growl, raising her head to glare up at the man her father had chosen to release her. Rage began to build inside her chest as the man moved closer. She heard the familiar clank of the restraints being adjusted, felt the metal tighten suddenly before releasing her.

"Glare at me all you like girl. But I'm giving you what you've been craving ever since King Garon locked you up here."

What was he talking about? She only craved freedom and a shower. There wasn't any possible way he was coming to free her.

"Hoshido forces have pushed their way to our castle. King Garon has requested you be unleashed a little closer to home.

She just let her mouth hang open in confusion, unable to speak as he unlocked her other wrist more aggressively than Corrin thought necessary. Finally she nodded quietly, waiting patiently for his order to stand.

"Good. Let's go."

The next hours were a blur of movement and voices. She recognized her siblings who always visited with her to make the new situation easier on her. She recognized her former staff who, despite her new role refused to take a new master and surprisingly were never forced to. She loved them all despite what their king did to her now.

The chains she wore now were lighter and didn't hurt as much as the ones in her cell. In exchange for better restraints, she was forced to travel with several guards and Hans leading the way down the halls.

She could hear shouting behind closed doors and the shifting of metal as weapons and armor were prepared. Her eyes narrowed when they passed well lit areas, her eyes no longer used to anything brighter than the single candle flame in her cell.

Hans led them to the throne room where King Garon sat in his thrown accompanied by his children and Iago. Corrin flinched when Hans grabbed her upper arm forcefully and practically drug her to kneel before her father.

"It's good to see you so well behaved dear daughter."

When Corrin didn't answer Hans grabbed the back of her neck painfully and forced her bow to go lower.

"T-Thank you for releasing me father!"

Her words seemed to satisfy Hans since his grip disappeared entirely as he rose to his feet. Corrin moved to join him but was immediately pushed back onto her knees.

"Know your place beast."

She looked up at her father, trying her best to hide any malice in her gaze.

"You will aid your siblings in defending my throne room while I prepare for a final confrontation. The war may be won after all."

After his orders were given, her chains were handed to her eldest brother who led her gently out of the room where they would wait.

"The Hoshidan royal family has been sighted at the front lines. No doubt that is who we will be fighting."

Corrin looked back at her siblings. They were all so much more tired than she remembered. Perhaps it was the lack of light in her cell that prevented her from noticing sooner.

She had little time to wonder, as the sounds of battle grew closer. Xander unsheathed his sword, Camilla, Leo, and Elise preparing the same. After a moment Xander's retainers, Laslow and Peri burst through the door, followed by several other soldiers.

"Lord Xander, we did as you asked." Laslow was breathing heavily, blood trailing down his forehead. "The Royals are on their way."

"Very good. Retreat behind our line and seek aid from Elise for your injuries."

"At once."

Corrin was moved towards the front of the room, her restraints feeling heavier and heavier as she moved. Her siblings and their retainers waited patiently for their enemy to arrive, leaving Corrin unprepared for the chaos that would follow.

**-**

The roars of battle were unlike anything she'd heard before. Battle cries on both ends as the warriors clashed together. Xander had managed to unlock her chains quick enough to allow her to join the battle, and battle she did.

Nameless soldiers fell before her, weak prey in her eyes but she'd been ordered to defend her family, not seek a challenge, so her massive claws, wings, and tail took down foes that could overwhelm seasoned soldiers.

As time passed the urges became stronger. Her vision going red when she felt herself starting to slip away, only giving half her effort into the fighting while the other half fought to regain complete control. While they Hoshidan army seemed to be dwindling, Corrin started to lose conscious thought.

When one of her strikes inched a little too close to Gunther than the old knight would have preferred, he called out the warning that was still fresh in her mind.

_"End this quickly! She's losing control!"_

The battle continued but she could see the desperation on her allies. Desperate to end the battle, and return her to her cell. She did not want to return to her cell.

She pinpointed the strongest enemy, a man with a glowing sword and long hair traveling down his back. The stranger threw Xander back but didn't account for a dragon to replace where his foe had once been. Her battle with the man was short-lived when his sword sliced into her chest quicker than she thought possible, and a glowing arrow found itself buried into her side.

Corrin collapsed onto the tile floor, not sure if death had come to claim her or not. The ladt thing she heard was a song, so beautiful it brought peace to her tired mind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The war was over. Nohr had lost to the final Hoshidan attack. Corrin and her siblings had been spared, the only serious injuries belonging to Xander and Elise. Even Gunther survived the battle, a feat even he had to find impressive. But King Garon, Hans, and Iago had fallen, leaving the country without leadership.

Prince Ryoma allowed Xander to retake the thrown as long as he kept peace and vowed to honor the alliance between the two countries, a condition her brother was all too eager to agree to.

She was returned to her cell in the tower, bound to the wall again by her own request. Ryoma had expressed worry when hearing of her request but Xander had granted it without pause.

Felicia and Flora visited every day now, no longer fearing punishment from the now fallen king. They brought food regularly, sometimes staying to eat with her and provide company. Jakob's visits were more formal but he didn't refuse an offer to share tea with her.

Her siblings didn't visit as often, Camilla mentioned rebuilding the country required all of them to attend to and such time for themselves was almost impossible. Corrin never questioned it, it made sense.

Not two weeks after the fall of Nohr, a stranger visited her cell. Corrin had never seen her before but the look on her face told her this stranger knew her.

"Hello Corrin. How are you feeling?"

She frowned. "Tired. Bored. Hungry."

"You haven't been fed today?"

Corrin shook her head. "I've gone longer without food. I don't care."

"Oh."

The woman looked around the cell, observing the small area Corrin called home. It was a huge step from what it'd been like before.

Xander had ordered an actual bed to be placed inside and decent lighting to be added. The rusty chains that would cut into her arms had been replaced with cleaner steel, due to Corrin's own request. The lack of battle had made her restless and easily angered, with the increase in visits from her maids and butler, the last thing she wanted was to be set off without restraints to keep her from hurting them.

"Why do you remain here? You're not a prisoner." The woman questioned, her golden eyes returning to watch Corrin pace in the cell.

"I'll hurt someone. The power I have-- I can't control it at times." Her red eyes met the stranger's. "It's better than it used to be, trust me."

The woman nodded, blue hair moving like water with each movement. Corrin could feel the urge within her grow, to do what she wasn't sure.

"King Xander informed me of your power and what Garon did to you." Her gaze dropped to the floor. "He used you as a weapon. He tried to erase your humanity."

"I'm a dragon."

"You're name is Corrin. You're a person, just like everyone else."

The Nohrian princess huffed.

"Ryoma had returned to Hoshido along with Takumi. I stayed with Hinoka and Sakura to aid your country recover." Her gaze made Corrin halt her pacing. "I'm here to help you recover."

"How?"

"I can give you your freedom. I can show you how to control your dragonic nature."

_"How?"_

The woman revealed a small stone she'd been holding in her palm. "With this."

The stone surged with a power, glowing brighter and then losing it after a second. Corrin couldn't understand why but she could feel a pull from the stone regardless.

"What do I need to do?"

**-**

For months Azura stayed within the Nohrian borders, showing Corrin how to use the Dragonstone and to shift between forms with little difficulty. In time the action became a form of expression rather than a curse. She flew in the sky, swam in rivers, and wandered the land, finally comfortable in her scales.

The peace Azura brought to the feral dragon within also brought peace to the human as well. She returned to her old quarters, feeling confident in her control to not insist upon guards and chains on her constantly. She ate with her siblings and walked the land with Azura by her side. It wasn't long before her admiration and respect for the once Nohrian woman grew into something more.

Their visits become more personal. Azura shared her childhood memories, her hopes and dreams, her nightmares and fears. Corrin did the same after some prodding, finally giving in to the peer pressure after Azura insisted. They bonded over shared experiences, and the training Corrin dedicated herself to to keep control. Azura became the only person outside her family brave enough to spend more than half an hour with Corrin in her dragon form, and the only one brave enough sleep next to her at night.

They were together now, spending what free time they had in each other's company. While most days they'd roam the castle and towns hand in hand, now they chose to retire early to spend the last few hours of the day just resting.

Corrin was more than comfortable tucked under Azura's chin, wrapped securely in her arms. Azura seemed to have no complaints either as her breathing was starting to even out despite how early in the night it was. Corrin looked up just enough to see Azura fast asleep. She only smiled and moved closer, breathing steadily before letting sleep claim her as well.


End file.
